


Opium Has Nothing On You, Babe

by MyPersonalKilljoy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn with Feelings, damon is adorable and klaus just needs a hug, slight angst, talk of throat ripping and the like but not anything too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPersonalKilljoy/pseuds/MyPersonalKilljoy
Summary: “I want to marry you,” Klaus says one night, drawing invisible patterns on Damon’s torso.“No rings? You’re not even on your knees. Come on Klaus, I’m not that easy.” Damon says, smirk in place and playing with the older vampire’s hair, trying to swallow the fear that springs up his throat.Klaus smirks and ends up sucking Damon’s cock, Damon repaying the favour by shoving his tongue up the hybrids arse.They don’t talk about it.They don’t need to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Americans, quick lil thing, I'm British i don't just like the letter 'u' 
> 
> hope you like it :))

Damon stifles a gasp as Klaus flings him against the wall.

The hybrid’s lips brush against Damon’s ear and his mouth is hot and wet on his jaw. Damon’s hands are in Klaus’ hair and his breathing is starting to pick up before he gets the sense to lock the door. 

“I’m going to ruin you, you’ll be a whimpering mess when I’m done with you,” Klaus mutters against the sharp edge of Damon’s jaw, remembering how Damon moans and begs when Klaus teases him. Damon is like a kitten in most ways, he preens when given attention and his back always arches beautifully when Klaus fucks him. “You won’t be able to walk for a week.” 

“Best get on with it then, I would prefer it to be in this century, if you please.” Damon said in what he hoped was a confident voice. 

“Don’t run your mouth, love. You wouldn’t want to make me angry now, would you?” Klaus questions, the threat clear in his tone, but his hand is running up and down Damon’s side gently so he isn’t particularly worried. 

“Of course not, darling.” Damon smirks and tugs hard on Klaus’ hair, rejoicing in the quiet moan he gets in response, “I’ll behave.” 

Klaus’ hands are suddenly everywhere, crawling up his shirt and spreading his fingers wide over Damon’s stomach. Then they were running up the back of his thighs and holding him up as he jumped to wrap his legs around the original. Damon’s cool hands held Klaus’s head still as they kissed, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths in such a natural way it felt almost choreographed. 

Damon knows that they really shouldn’t be doing this again; he was at a disadvantage, Klaus is licking up his neck and leaving bruises that will heal by morning, the hybrid is at the perfect angle to tear his throat out, he’s probably thinking about it, knowing him. He could sit and watch while Damon bled out on his expensive carpet, maybe rip out his heart when he had had his fun. The older vampire is stronger than him, faster than him. This is a bad idea. But Klaus is whispering such wonderful things in his ear, his body solid against Damon, he’s trapped between Klaus and the wall. He’s going to faint. He’s going to die. He can hardly find the strength to care. 

Klaus squeezes Damon’s thighs to get his attention and tries not to smile when his eyes try to focus on him. They’re glazed over and he already looks so blissed out that Klaus briefly considers forgoing sex for a while and just dropping to his knees to suck him off. 

Damon’s reaction was to be expected, really. Klaus had let his hand wander to Damon’s crotch back at the Grill, teasing the younger vampire with barely there touches of his fingers and occasional whispered words in his ear when no one was looking. They had chosen to drink in a corner booth rather than their usual spot at the bar. Damon had said that Stefan might show up at any time with his little posse and ‘he didn’t want to be seen with him’. Klaus had tried not to get hurt -no, not hurt, of course he wouldn’t be hurt. Angry, that’s better. He had tried not to get angry. His self-discipline must be lacking though because he spent the entire night trying to get Damon to drag him off to the mens, trying in vain to drive Damon insane with want. He certainly wasn’t hurt, or jealous, and he definitely isn’t going to fuck Damon so hard even his vampire healing wouldn’t stop his limp because he wanted to show everyone in this damn town that Damon is _his._

Klaus starts to walk backwards, still supporting Damon’s weight in his arms, still kissing his neck, still trying to make his mind shut the hell up for just a minute. Damon moaned loudly as Klaus reached the spot just under his ear, becoming ever so slightly undone. His body starts to loosen, the lines on his forehead ironing out and the knots in is shoulders relaxing. They reach the bed and Klaus drops him without warning, smirking at Damon’s yelp, the prick. 

Damon scurries and tries desperately to undo the buttons of his shirt as Klaus gets started on his own, soon they’re both naked and wanting. Damon has to make a mental effort not to salivate at the sight of Klaus’s toned chest, the hybrid is a fucking masterpiece; a Greek God. 

Then Klaus is suddenly on top of him, enveloping him, inclosing him in his arms, his body, his everything. Damon is breathless; he always is, he’s a vampire, but never like this, he doesn’t always feel so stripped of oxygen, so winded by lust that he can’t even think of breathing, doesn’t even have the time for it. He’s wasting away. He relishes in the power of seeing the desire in Klaus’ hooded eyes. Even though Damon is the one getting shoved into the mattress he knows he is the one dealing the cards. Damon wants to break him, he wants to ruin him forever. Damon wants to mark him with more than bite marks and love bites that will fade away before morning. 

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ ” Damon moans, hands fisting the sheets. “Fuck me, please, _please._ ”

Klaus growls and lifts Damon’s legs over his shoulders, turns his head and kisses his knee just because he can. A small part of him just wants to push into Damon without preparing him, wants to hear him scream and feel him writher underneath him, feel the tight muscles grip him. He doesn’t though. He tells himself that it’s just because he loves the quiet, little moans that Damon makes when he opens him up with his fingers. 

He does slip in two without warning though, he isn’t a saint after all.

Klaus grins as Damon moans his name and curves his fingers when he finds Damon’s prostate, making him moan even louder. Klaus is glad that all his siblings are out tonight, either killing or being self-righteous, as he would become _incredibly_ irritated if he was to be disturbed.

Damon is hot and wet around him, moaning and withering like an innocent virgin. Klaus needs to fuck him, he has needed to fuck him since the drive over here, needed to fuck him since that damn bar, needed to fuck him since the first time he met him. God, Klaus needs and needs and _needs._ He’s selfish, he has always been selfish.

Damon rocks his hips back on Klaus’s fingers, nearly blacking out when he adds another. He feels weightless, it’s like he’s floating, or drowning -pot, kettle- or maybe a mix of both. His head is filled with cotton and his throat is closing up but he can’t muster the will to care. 

Klaus removes his fingers and manoeuvres Damon so the younger vampire is on top of him, savouring the weight of him, the feel of his own cock nestled between the globes of his arse. He grabs the back of Damon’s neck and drags him down so that their lips are barely touching. 

They kiss for a while, languid and dirty, for no other reason than the fact they want to. Klaus doesn’t question why Damon holds his jaw so carefully, as if he was something small and fragile. Nor does he question why he himself runs his hands through Damon’s hair and nips his lips gently, so not to break the skin. 

“Can you ride me, love?” Klaus asks, knowing that Damon will rise to the bait, he’s a competitive little brat, even in bed. Especially in bed. “You strong enough to pierce yourself open on me? Or are you so weak that I must flip you over and fuck you like a cheap whore?”

Damon growls and takes Klaus’ cock in hand, lining him up before sinking down on Klaus like he was born to do it. God, he always fit so perfectly, it was as if Damon was made for him, like Damon belonged with him. Belonged _to_ him.

“Show you who’s a fucking whore, you slut. Probably offered up your cock to every damn person you’ve ever met, alive or dead, you’re so much of a slag you don’t even care, do you?” Damon replies, cheeky little shit he is. He looks so pretty when he’s being split open on Klaus’ dick though, so the hybrid finds it in himself to forgive him.

Damon throws his head back and arches his spine, Klaus’ fingers playing with the V of his hips, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. He’s terrified. He’s overjoyed. He’s so _full._ He’s practically drowning. It’s never been like this. They only every fucked, it was amazing, of course it was, but it’s never made him feel like this. He briefly wonders if Klaus has drugged him, or compelled him, or _something_ but he just can’t bring himself to care because this is so _good._

Damon lifts himself up until Klaus nearly slips out and then he slams back down, both vampires letting out a long, drawn out moan of ecstasy. Then he does it again, and again and again. Klaus has to drag Damon down and bite his shoulder to stop himself from coming. Then they’re kissing and Damon is still jerking his hips like a madman, obsessed with Klaus’ cock, like he needs it to survive. 

Damon sits back, bouncing up and down on Klaus’ member, his mouth hanging open like a bitch in heat. There’s blood dripping down his chest from where Klaus bit him, the thick, scarlet liquid running down his front in little rivets. Klaus uses his fingertips to wipe it away, watching Damon’s face the whole time to try and gauge his reaction. He looks stunning, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and hair a complete mess because of Klaus’ scurrying hands. 

Klaus angles his hips and grins madly when he hits Damon’s prostate, the hybrid thrusting his hips up to meet Damon every time, pounding into him mercilessly. The younger vampire increases his pace tenfold. He’s close, Klaus can tell. They both are. Klaus reaches his blood-stained hand up to cup Damon’s cheek, drawing red lines on his cheekbones. He’s gorgeous, looks like a damn model, better even.

Damon turns his head instantly and kisses Klaus’ palm, still bouncing on his cock, he moves his head higher and stretches his neck. Klaus could bite him, kill him, rid the world of Damon Salvatore. Suddenly, all those pleasant thoughts of murder vanish from his mind when Damon takes Klaus’ middle finger into his mouth, sucking his own blood off the long digits like it’s the antidote to all bad things. It’s also the most painfully erotic thing Klaus has ever seen in all his years. 

“Stop.” Klaus commands, his other hand gripping Damon’s hips as they stutter to a stop, Klaus is still inside him, they’re still just one entity, connected to each other by more than just flesh. 

Damon’s mind is racing. Wondering about all the things he could have done wrong. Fearing what Klaus would do to him. Curious over whether he would enjoy it or not. 

“Don’t move. I just want to look at you.” Klaus says, trying to keep from completely ruining the boy (because he is a boy, he’s just so damn young, so innocent compared to Klaus, so fucking pure) and ripping his throat out because he is just too _perfect._ He could damage him forever, make sure that no one would ever get to touch him like Klaus does, he could make sure that no one even dares look at him. He wouldn’t though. He would never do that. Not to Damon.

Damon didn’t know what to do, he was so close to coming, his nerve endings felt on fire. Klaus’ finger was still in his mouth, his dick still in arse, he really probably ought to feel vulnerable but he just feels full, his mind reduced to the happy fuzz of static. Cautiously he lets his tongue brush against the tip of Klaus’ finger, the taste of his own blood is still in his mouth. He watches Klaus’ eyes darken in his peripheral vision, sucking on his finger with vigour. 

“Move.” Damon acts instantly on Klaus’ order, rising to his knees before slamming himself back down with such force it shakes the bed. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.” Klaus continues, slipping another finger into Damon’s mouth.

Damon moans around his fingers even as confusion slivers into his mind. They don’t do this, they just have sex, quick and fast, they don’t- don’t _compliment_ one another like lovers do. They’re not lovers, they’re not even friends. They just fuck sometimes. 

This isn’t fucking. 

Damon doesn’t really know what this is.

“You’re perfect. You’re a fucking _tragedy_ , I’m obsessed with you.” Klaus continues, forcing his fingers further into Damon’s mouth, glad to actually shut the boy up for once. He doesn’t know how his words will change things, how it will change what they have, what they’ve built. He doesn’t even have the mental capacity to think about it. “I can barely operate without you, I need you, you’re so good for me. You’re so fucking perfect Damon, you’re unreal.”

Damon is glad that Klaus’ fingers are preventing him from formulating words as he feels like begging, loud and needy, he knows Klaus can see it in his eyes though, he can feel it in the way Damon sucks on his fingers. 

Klaus reaches for Damon’s cock, only managing to give him three tight strokes before he’s coming, Klaus’ fingers muffling his scream of pleasure. His arse tightens around him and Klaus almost blacks out, his senses are haywire, someone could probably walk in right now and put a stake through his heart and he wouldn’t even notice. 

Damon falls onto Klaus’ chest, drained of energy, too tired to protest as Klaus flips him so he’s pushed down into the mattress by the weight of Klaus on top of him. Klaus lines himself up again and starts thrusting with abandon, gripping Damon’s shoulders like a lifeline, kissing him like he’s about to die. He feels like he is, he’s never been this hard before, never felt this way before. Damon will be the death of him. Oddly, that thought doesn’t unsettle him, it just makes him thrust faster. He doesn’t care, as long as he’s the one to kill Damon too he doesn’t mind. Maybe they could make a suicide pact, die by each other’s hand. How romantic. 

“You’re amazing,” Damon says into his ear, lazily wrapping his arms around Klaus’ neck, spreading his legs further in encouragement. “You’re my everything, I want to give you everything I own, I want to give you every part of myself. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine, only mine. I want to own you, Klaus.”

“Oh fuck.” Klaus says, losing his rhythm and moaning so loud he’s sure that the whole town can hear him. “I’m yours, forever, and you’re mine. I belong with you. Damon. _I adore you._ ” Klaus whispers into Damon’s ear as he comes, spilling into the boy with a strangled moan. He collapses on the younger male, resting his lips against his neck, not kissing, but close. 

They don’t talk about it. 

In the morning, Damon gets dressed and leaves while Klaus pretends to be asleep. Neither of them mention how Damon kisses Klaus’ forehead and cups his jaw so gently, as if he’s made of glass. They meet again in a week, Damon fucking Klaus against the wall of some disgusting alley, muttering endearing endorsements in his ears, they kiss each other softly and smile into one another’s necks. It happens again and again, they start going out without the sole intent being sex (even though it usually ends in that). They stay the night, hunt together, eat breakfast even though they don’t really need to, it’s so disgustingly domestic it makes their teeth rot. They still don’t comment on it.

“I want to marry you,” Klaus says one night, drawing invisible patterns on Damon’s torso. 

“No rings? You’re not even on your knees. Come on Klaus, I’m not that easy.” Damon says, smirk in place and playing with the older vampire’s hair, trying to swallow the fear that springs up his throat. 

Klaus smirks and ends up sucking Damon’s cock, Damon repaying the favour by shoving his tongue up the hybrids arse.

They don’t talk about it. 

They don’t need to. 

\--

“Stefan? Has Damon been acting strangely around you, or is it just me?” Elena asks, walking down the porch to the Boarding House, Caroline and Bonnie in tow. It wasn’t just the fact that the older Salvatore had stopped flirting with her, even though it was rather unusual, he just seemed, well _strange._

“Yeah, I agree. He actually smiled at me the other day, like an actual smile. He didn’t even do the weird eye thing either, he just looked happy. He must be up to something.” Caroline says, shivering at the memory. 

“Well maybe he just is happy, he does have the ability to smile.” Bonnie suggests. All three stop and turn to look at her as if she’s insane. “Oh right, it’s Damon, isn’t it? Yeah he must be up to something.”

They continue walking but Stefan stops them just before they enter. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, he holds a finger to his lips and opens the door in one fluid moment.

“Hey there Stefan, how you doing, old buddy, old pal? You brought Elena and Co. with you, what a pleasure.” Damon panted from where he stood in foyer. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. For once his clothes were rumpled and looked as if they had been put on hastily.

“Damon? Why are you panting? Have you just fed?” Elena asks. So innocent, Stefan thinks, she really is adorable sometimes. A glance to Caroline and Bonnie proves that they know _exactly_ why Damon is flushed and out of breath.

“Oh, of course he’s just fed, although not on the thing you’re thinking of.” Klaus steps out from the living room, looking as immaculate as ever. The collection of quickly fading bruises running up his neck ruin the façade slightly though. “You were positively _gagging_ for it, weren’t you, pet?”

Damon looks as if he would be fine with the ground opening up and swallowing him whole, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief. Stefan wishes he had a camera so he could take a picture.

(Caroline does exactly this, whipping out her mobile and making sure to get a variety of angles to try to give justice to Damon’s hilarious expression.)

Elena is about to ask what the hell is going on when Klaus walks up to Damon and grabs the back of his neck before hauling him in for a kiss. 

“I think that answers your question, Elena.” Stefan says as he wraps an arm around his girlfriend, grinning at her shocked expression. He kisses her cheek and desperately tries to ignore his older brother who is currently getting mauled to death by a horny original. 

(Caroline makes sure to snap a few photos before Klaus drags Damon upstairs to finish what they started and Bonnie drags Caroline back outside so she doesn’t follow them to try and get some _really_ good shots.

The next morning, Damon finds the photos stuck up all across town like damn wanted posters. They’re everywhere from shop windows to bulletin boards for God’s sake. 

He has to admit though, he and Klaus do look stunning together.)

**Author's Note:**

> umm so that's it? sorry this is my first attempt at smut and it's a complete mess
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated :))


End file.
